Wolf's Princess
by bloodyshadow1
Summary: Ever since the defeat of the Evil Queen, Cerise has been acting distant from everyone. She locks herself up in her room and barely talks to anyone. After a few weeks of giving her space Darling Charming takes it upon herself to free the wolf girl from her self-induced exile. Will she succeed and be the hero of their story, or will she just end up pushing Cerise farther away


I hope the few of you who read this will enjoy it, I know Darling and Cerise are a rare pairing that probably isn't for everyone, but I think they would make an adorable couple, that's why I wrote this. Both Cerise and Darling are the strongest girls in Ever After High in my opinion other than Raven arguably, and they both are pretty similar with the whole secret thing that they need to keep to be who they really are and I think they could build a pretty great relationship out of that if they gave it a chance. Not to mention they spent a lot of time in Dragon Games just hanging out together and rode a dragon into battle to fight the Evil Queen, that's pretty darn romantic in my book. And if Rosabella and Daring can be canon after not having a single scene together before Epic Winter than why can't Cerise and Darling?

Anyway this is technically a prequel to Queen's Blessing and Pop the Question, but you don't have to read those to know what's going on. I hope that I kept the characters in character for the most part and that you enjoy. Enough rambling, I don't EAH and all that jazz, on with the story

"So Raven said you wanted to talk to me, so talk," Cerise said practically snarling at the princess in front of her. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself if only to add something between her and the other girl.

Darling Charming let out a shiver, they were standing on the dorm room roof and night had fallen a few hours ago, but the cold had little to do with her shivering. She just wanted to know why Cerise was acting this way, the hooded girl had been avoiding her for the past three weeks, ever since they helped Raven and Apple defeat the Evil Queen. Darling had tried to not take it personally when the hooded rebel ducked out whenever the princess Charming approached her since Raven had told her that Cerise had been spending a lot of time alone since the battle. And Cedar had told all of them that the hooded girl either spent her days outside of their dorm until it was practically breaking curfew or stayed in her bed swaddled in her covers not saying a word. Too much time had passed and Darling had decided to try and get through to Cerise, to find out why she was acting so withdrawn since everyone seemed to at least be able to see the hooded girl, while Darling had seen her least out of all their friends.

Over the last few weeks since Raven broke the Wonderland curse Cerise and Darling had grown rather close, far closer than the princess dared to think possible. Now that she had revealed herself to be the White Knight of Wonderland instead of a quiet damsel in need of rescuing she didn't have to pretend to be weak and frail anymore. She didn't have to hide behind her helmet or pretend to be her brother anymore when going on adventures; it had been liberating to just go to the gym to work up a sweat instead of to keep her figure womanly for her future husband. The fact that she was gay didn't exactly make that old prospect any more appealing. Lifting weights that had been previously assigned only as heroes' work out equipment was actually how Darling met Cerise, well when they actually started talking to each other.

Darling had always admired the other girl from a far. Cerise was strong without having to pretend to be weak or hiding behind a suit of armor. She tried to join the bookball team when it was seen as ridiculous to try. They laughed at her when she did, they made fun of her, but when they needed her, when they begged her she showed up all the so called heroes and slayed the giants on the their behalf. Metaphorically of course, most of the giants of Beanstalk High were lovely gentlemen, even though Darling enjoyed watching Cerise run literal circles around them on the field. That's when Darling was willing to admit that she was attracted to the fearless girl, a feeling that would only grow with time.

It was only after taking off her helmet and showing off what she was that Darling had been able to catch the hooded girl's eye as well. It started with a meeting in the gym around dawn, Darling was lifting weights, the ones "far too heavy for a maiden as delicate as her." Even if her secret was out she didn't like the stares that she got if she went during the busier hours so dawn was the best chance for a private work out session.

Yet before Darling could even start her first set after her warm up in walked Cerise Hood who had the same idea apparently. Or at least she had the idea at the start of school, Little Red Riding Hood's daughter appreciated privacy as much as Darling did. There was a look that the two of them shared when Cerise strolled in expecting the gym to be empty. It was a look of surprise and maybe a bit of fear, and for both of them their instincts told them to run. Maybe… because they recognized the look in the other girl's eyes neither of them ran away. Instead without a word Cerise walked over to the treadmill and started her jog while Darling went back to her weights. Neither girl was particularly girly despite their statuses as fairy tale maidens. Still, the princess couldn't help but wish that she was wearing something a bit nicer that an old t-shirt and sweats around her crush. Cerise couldn't help but wonder how the Charming daughter was able to still look perfect covered in sweat, ancestors the sweat seemed to only enhance the princess's beauty.

Neither of them spoke that morning, or the morning after that, maybe not even the morning after that, but then one day after they both showered to rid themselves of sweat Darling asked Cerise if she wanted to get breakfast in the castleteria and the wolf girl surprised herself by agreeing. The two of them spent their first breakfast just trying to find a topic that they both could talk about, but it turned out that the two strong girls enjoyed a lot of the same things, like playing book ball, and sword fighting, and going on adventures. The two of them wound up so engrossed in just talking about whatever was on their minds that they almost missed class just talking and laughing. Their after work out breakfast started to be a usual thing, three times during the week and each morning on the weekend.

After two weeks they started sparing each night an hour before lights out they would go up onto the dorm's roof and go at each other with practice swords until it was time to go to bed. Well Darling always used a practice sword, Cerise preferred to use her bare hands for reasons that Darling didn't question. The hooded girl beat her nine times out of ten regardless so Darling wasn't going to complain about the handicap.

Despite their matches being one-sided almost every night Darling loved it, sparing with her brothers had grown stale since she proved the better fighter than both of them together. Not even Chase had proven much of a challenge anymore; the Red Knight had stopped their duels to keep his honor intact. Darling didn't mind when they stopped, Chase had been a decent fighter, but stiff and predictable like Daring, and as the Red Knight he couldn't keep losing consistently to the same opponent and keep his position. Cerise on the other hand was wild and unpredictable, and while she wasn't as strong as Darling or her brother her speed won out near every time. And the fact that she was better than Darling actually made the princess a better fighter.

The two of them had really gone at each other hard that night a month agao not holding anything back. They were both frustrated after being snubbed by that new girl Mira Shards at lunch that day, and needed to get those dark feelings unbecoming of young maidens like themselves out. Cerise managed to win most of their matches but for their last one Darling had managed to pin the other girl beneath her. It had been her best match so far and she had managed to pin the other girl below her using her strength until Cerise finally conceded. The hooded girl took it with a smile and punched the princess on the shoulder once Darling let her up to show it was all in good fun. Unlike her brother though, the princess didn't flinch when she got punched. Instead she slapped Cerise on the shoulder gently in retaliation while laughing.

"You're gonna regret that," Cerise managed to say through her own giggles and tackled the warrior princess and the two of them grappled around fighting for dominance and fun. The two of them rolled around on the dorm roof for several minutes before Cerise managed to mount Darling this time. "Got you this time princess," she mocked as she looked down at Darling like an alpha looked at a beta.

"Yeah what else is new," Darling said with a huff trying to look like she's upset. "Now get off of me you brute," she said adopting the huffiest tone her sweet voice could muster, "I am a lady after all."

"Oh well," Cerise played along trying to sound gruff and tough like her dad, "I hate to tell you this princess, but I am quite comfortable up here. What are you going to do about it," she said leaning down close to get into the trapped princess's face. It was supposed to look smug and intimidating, but she knew that it was just an excuse to get closer to the princess who wasn't all that intimidated. She did realize how flirty she sounded and hoped that the darkness of the night would cover up the redness of her face.

"Maybe I should come up there and show you what I'm going to do," Darling said even though her mouth and her body moved on autopilot as she forced herself to sit up to meet Cerise. And soon the two of them were practically nose to nose, less than an inch and they would be touching. They both knew what they wanted and were getting signs that the other wanted the same and so they moved closer. Blue eyes met cool grey and they inched closer as if moving any faster would end a spell allowing them to act upon their feelings. Unfortunately for the two of them the last bell went off and like that the spell was broken. Cerise got off of Darling not unable to look at the other girl.

Darling didn't want to pretend like what they were about to do didn't happen. "Cerise," she started to say.

"Darling," Cerise said interrupting her, she finished sounding off "it's late, we should be in bed. We can finish talking about this later?" It wasn't really a question but Darling nodded her head all the same, she could wait until Cerise was ready to talk about it. Unfortunately they hadn't gotten the chance since the next day everything fell apart and they had an Evil Queen to fight.

"Cerise I'm worried about you, I'm your friend and I've barely seen you this last month, none of our friends have," Darling said desperately trying to get Cerise to look at her.

"We're acquaintances Darling and barely that, not friends," Cerise said turning away from her, "if that was all I'm going to bed."

"Cerise that's all you've been doing to lately," Darling said trying not to show how much Cerise's words hurt her. "Cedar says that you've been spending all the time you're not in class in your room and most of that time you're just in your bed. It isn't healthy Cerise, especially for someone who loves pushing herself to her limits like you, so please let me help."

For a moment Cerise looked at Darling, her eyes big and grey looked hopeful, but she shook her head, "go back to your room Darling and leave me alone, there isn't anything you can do to help."

"I won't make you Cerise," Darling said, but she took out two practice swords from the bag she was carrying. "But how about we bet on the outcome of one last match," she said tossing the hooded girl one of the blunted swords. "If I win you stop this angry loner routine and tell me the real reason why you've been acting this way."

"And if I win," Cerise said examining the sword even though she didn't need to. It was the same sword she used whenever she felt the desire to use a sword over her hands. "Why should I agree to fight you when I could just walk away."

"Anything you want," Darling said falling into a ready stance, "want me to shave my head done, want me to speak in only meows for the rest of the school year fine, want me to stay at least a hundred yards away from you at all times, I'll agree to it, but you have to win first."

"If I'm remembering things right I won almost all of our duels princess," Cerise said dropping the blunted sword and raising her fists.

"If I'm remembering things right, I was on top of you the last time we spared," Darling taunted despite her face turning red from the memory and how that sounded. Cerise also turned red too and thanked her ancestors Darling didn't have her night vision.

Cerise felt her wolf blood boiling in her veins, it always did around Darling, it used to be okay, pleasant even before, well before she knew she didn't stand a chance with the princess. "Alright, if you really want to do this," Cerise said dropping down getting ready to scrap, "don't cry when you lose. Let's go, one," she started counting down.

"Two," Darling said as she started to bounce on her toes taking in one last breathe.

"Three," the two of them said at the same time and at that they charged at each other. Darling taking a swing at Cerise's face which the wolf girl ducked the blade. They were both skilled fighters, but Cerise was out of practice from her sulking in her room. But between her speed and wild instincts making her unpredictable she managed to pin the princess beneath her.

"Why," Cerise growled at Darling who had dropped her sword to keep Cerise's hands away from her face.

"Why… what," Darling asked struggling underneath her, but it was always polite to answer questions when asked as her father would say.

"Why? You're weaker than me, slower than me, and I can take you in a fight any day of the week," Cerise snarled again her voice was pained but Darling didn't know why.

"I know that," Darling managed to get a grunt out, Cerise might not have been as strong as her but that doesn't mean she was weak my any means.

"So then why do I feel so safe around you," Cerise half shouted half sobbed. And as soon as the words were out the fight left her and collapsed on top of Darling. The princess managed to catch her but she was in shock at what she was witnessing. Cerise, the most powerful girl she knew was crying in her arms and the only thing Darling could do was hold her. In her mind, the princess wasn't smooth like Daring or adorably awkward like Dexter, Darling knew how to save damsels as a hero and smile pretty as a princess. Every story said that you couldn't go wrong if you spoke from the heart, "it's okay Cerise, cry all you want I'm here for you."

She didn't expect Cerise to be that comforted by her generic words but when the other girl broke away from her grasp and let out a howl of frustration. "Of course you're here for me Darling, that's one of the reason I love you, it's one of the things that make you perfect and it's tearing me apart."

It took Darling a moment to fully comprehend what Cerise was saying since she couldn't get passed those three little words. "Y-you said you -," Darling managed to get out.

"Yes Darling," Cerise said throwing her hands up in frustration, "not that it matters but I said that I love you, and I meant it." Taking a moment to compose herself, "I, Cerise Hood am in love with you Darling Charming, I don't care how ridiculous it sounds, I don't care if you can't feel the same way. I need to get these words out before they drive me crazy."

"Cerise, why is being in love with me a bad thing? I feel the same-," Darling started to say, but she was interrupted again.

"Don't Darling," Cerise half growled half begged, "don't tell me you feel the same way, please."

"But why?"

"Because it doesn't matter what we feel for each other, destiny won't let us be together," Cerise said solemnly. "At the end of the story, you're going to be Apple's Princess Charming, while I'm going to run away from the Big Bad Wolf."

"Destiny doesn't get a say in who we love Cerise," Darling argued, "if it did then Red Riding Hood wouldn't of fallen in love with the Big Bad Wolf and had his daughters. And I'm glad destiny doesn't because I love one of their daughters so very much," she said touching Cerise's cheek and made the hooded girl look at her.

For a moment Cerise couldn't comprehend what was happening, there was too much information pounding into her mind. Darling, against her wishes had just all but confessed her love for her, a few weeks ago the idea of such a thing would have made her heart flutter against her will. But since that wasn't even the biggest bomb Darling dropped it was making it hard to enjoy the confession. "How," Cerise managed to squeak out, she pull her hood down harder over her head, as if doing so would make the princess forget about her origins. She didn't step away from Darling's hand though, her world was crumbling around her and other than the hood she wore like armor it was the only comfort she had at that moment.

"Cerise look at me please," Darling pleaded forcing the wolf-girl to meet her eyes, "I found out a few weeks ago, after we started spending more time together. I couldn't help watching you whenever you were around me, I hope that it doesn't sound weird, I just couldn't help it you just always drew my eye. The way you moved, the way you ate, the way you growled whenever someone insulted someone you cared about, everything you did just made me want to see more of you. And I sort of started to put two and two together noticing other things, like how Mr. Badwolf always seemed to single you out when you spoke out of turn, but you never really got punished, just scolded. Or how Ramona would tease you, she didn't mock you or taunt you like Faybelle does to Briar. It's more like when Daring teases Dexter and me, like he's doing it to try to be mean, but he's bad at it since he doesn't want to hurt us. You know like siblings do."

"You can't tell anyone Darling, please if anyone found out about my parents, my family would be in terrible danger," Cerise begged.

"Cerise I won't tell anyone," Darling promised, "no matter what Cerise, I won't say a word until you feel comfortable enough in your own skin and show the world what you look like without your hood."

"I know you won't Darling," Cerise said nuzzling the princess hand, "I panicked. As far as I can tell only Raven and Kitty know my secret other than my family, and maybe Maddie. That one knows thing that she shouldn't be able without anyone telling her. I trust Raven not to tell anyone and I trust you."

"Because you love me right," Darling half teased, but mostly she just wanted Cerise to say it again.

"Yes Darling," Cerise managed to say with a smile, "I love you so you can get that smug look off of your pretty face before you start to look like you brother."

"Alright for you I'll go back to the humble demur princess that normally am, even if you do bring out my wild side," Darling said sticking her tongue out at Cerise who laughed.

The two of them sat down at the edge of the roof, kicking their feet as if they didn't' have a care in the world. Cerise finally broke the silence, "so you love me too huh," she asked carefully in a small voice.

"You know I do," Darling told her.

"It's not that I'm upset, but are you really okay we me, like being with me of all people, of all characters in the book," Cerise asked finally. "I mean what about Apple, she's supposed to be your true love right, that's how the story goes with the whole thing about your kiss waking her from an enchanted sleep?"

"Well that's a story that's been told a thousand times Cerise, and I'd rather face destiny and fate with you standing by my side. Besides just because I'm supposed to be Apple's Princess Charming doesn't mean I will be, after all we don't even know if Apple's gay," Darling started to say, the words felt weird in her mouth though. The way Cerise was looking at her said that her words weren't believable even to another's ears. "Okay so it's almost a fact that Apple's gay, like really gay, but that doesn't mean she's attracted to me," Darling said backpedaling

"I'm pretty sure your beautiful enough to make rocks attracted to you Darling, much less a living breathing woman like Apple who's gayer than both of us combined," Cerise said teasing.

"Yeah but even if I was attracted to Apple, I'm not by the way," Darling assured her… well they weren't quite officially anything, but… well that would be something to bring up later. "I don't think I would want to fight Raven to be with her."

"Yeah I suppose if you stole Apple from her that might be what pushes Raven into becoming the Evil Queen," Cerise agreed. "So maybe… for the good of Ever After and the whole world maybe you should just stick with me," she managed to get out.

"Yeah," Darling said her eyes alight, "maybe… maybe I should," she said taking Cerise's hand. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Then forever sounds pretty good to you," Cerise said looking at Darling's face and giving her a quick peck on the lips. It was short, there and gone in an instant like lightning, but even if it lasted a moment it felt amazing to both of them. For Cerise it felt like the first time she ran through the forest with her family without her hood, her mother red, her father Big Bad, and Ramona, all of them allowed to be family, if only for one day without having to worry about anyone finding out their secret. Like for the first time in years she felt warm and safe. For Darling, it felt like the first time she donned her armor and sword and chased away her first dragon. It filled her with the confidence and strength to know she was more than just the little girl in a princess dress, it made her feel like who she was.

"That was-," Darling started to say while Cerise just said, "wow," at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. "Yeah," Darling said warmly once they calmed down, "that was definitely a wow."

"We should be getting back inside," Cerise said not all that enthused, "I mean I'd like to stay out here all night under the stars kissing you," her face was beat red, once again happy that Darling couldn't see in the dark as well as she could. "But we'll get detention for a week if any teachers catch us after the last bell."

"You'd be worth it," Darling said nuzzling herself into Cerise's hood, "but you're right, we should be going to bed. It's been a stressful day, with a happy ending that I wouldn't change for the world, but still very stressful, I could use a good night's rest," she said standing up and offering Cerise her hand.

The wolf girl took it and smiled, "thanks…," she got out before she frowned.

"What's wrong," Darling asked alarmed.

Seeing the concern on Darling's face, it was too cute for Cerise not to laugh, "I'm sorry," she managed to get out after seeing Darling's betrayed look, "you just looked so cute like that." Cute… the word felt off on her tongue since she never used it, especially to describe another girl. Bunnies were cute, Cerise supposed, and so were baby dragons, and Carmine was her baby so he was of course adorable. But girls, girls could be pretty, or gorgeous, or in Darling's case beautiful, not cute though, cute was sort of demeaning and only bubbly little princesses like Apple or snobs like Dutchess called other people cute. Yet here Darling was, looking all pouty and for the lack of a better word cute Cerise couldn't help but feel bubbly too. "I was just a bit lost on what to call you, my lover sounds a bit intimate for two girls who've only been dating for a few minutes and girlfriends…," she trailed off. Girlfriend was another big step in a different way.

"My girlfriend kind of seems a bit overly optimistic," Darling finished for her. "I understand Cerise, like you said we just started dating, putting a label on what we have kind of adds unneeded stress to fragile ground."

"Exactly," Cerise exclaimed, "it's not like I'm planning on the two of us breaking up or anything, but I'm also not ready to just come out and call you my girlfriend. But…," she said hesitantly, "I still really want to call you mine, if that makes sense?"

"I get it Cerise, and I think it's really sweet. Maybe we don't put the girlfriend label on each other yet, but what about pet names maybe. I could call you Happy Hood," Darling teased, when she heard Cerise groan, "Ms. Fuzzy Bottom?"

"My bottom is certainly, maybe you'll find out one day for sure," it was Cerise's turn to make Darling blush. "Butt," she said with emphasis, "maybe you'd like a pet name princess, maybe something cheesy like, 'My Darling Darling?'"

"Do not call me that," Darling moaned as if in pain. "My mother thought it was clever to name her darling daughter Darling, everytime she saw me she say 'oh there's my Darling Darling,' and laugh that noble woman laugh of hers," she shivered at the memory. "It got even worse once I turned 13 and my mother allowed me to be courted by suitors who were equally as clever as her. I couldn't go 5 minutes at a ball without boys and men of all ages calling me Darling Darling thinking themselves such wits."

"Alright no Darling Darling," Cerise said making a mental note of too never bring it up again. "What about something simple and sweet, like Ser Darling, my knight," hoping it didn't sound too plain.

But in fact the simple pet name made Darling's face light up, "oh Cerise I'd love it if you called me that. It makes me feel so bold and powerful. But if I'm going to be your knight, Ser Darling, would that make you my dear Lady Cerise," she said taking Cerise's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yeah sure," Cerise mumbled embarrassed over her knight acting like an adorable dork, "that'll work for now," she said pulling her hood over her eyes. She knew that Darling couldn't see her face, but it felt better to block it from view. "Let's go inside before the teachers start snooping the grounds," Cerise said hurrying to the stairwell. She didn't get that far though since Darling managed to catch her and her hand.

"Nuh-uh," Darling said before Cerise could run away, "we're dating now, that means I get to hold your hand whenever I want."

"Whatever," Cerise said turning away again and resumed her march towards the door. Darling however grinned happily; despite her Lady's attitude towards the hand holding not once did she try to break the embrace.


End file.
